


a phantom bond(hunter x hunter x reader) kurapika x reader

by Aabbott91206



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Injurys, Kidnapping, PTSD, kurpika x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabbott91206/pseuds/Aabbott91206
Summary: ( i suck at summary's) when you were little your town was attacked by the phantom troupe due to your strong nen potential you were spare, you were with the troupe for for years under going intense training after you'd had enough you finally escaped the hell you were in. but after that you had trust issues so you usually kept to yourself and only told people what you felt necessary you also suffered with depression and anxiety. you covered your face with a hood so the troupe could not recognize you .i do not own hunter x hunter
Relationships: reader/kurapika
Kudos: 34





	a phantom bond(hunter x hunter x reader) kurapika x reader

Your (y/n) the girl who " has her life together" you're a tall 10-year-old who did very well in school and had very high expectations well that was until you were taken into the phantom troop. You were having dinner with your family when you heard a big crash outside your mother and father went outside to see what had happened. You were told to go hide somewhere in the house. You did as you were told and went and hid in the bathroom you were there for who knows how long when someone opened the door.

You were hiding in the cupboard when the door opened you thought it was your parents so you came out of hiding when you got out you were met with none other than chrollo lucilfer. "Well well what might we have here," he said " I uhh I" you managed to say.

" don't worry I won't hurt you, what is your name little girl," he asked " (y-y/n), (y/n) (l/n)" you said "well I must congratulate you," chrollo said. "Why?" you asked, "on being the sole survivor you have promising abilities we could use in the future," he said to you. Your eyes widened in horror ' soul survivor' those words raced through your mind.

"Are my-". "Yes their dead everyone is dead as I said you are the only survivor" he informed you. "Now I'll be taking you back so you can meet the others," he said grabbing your arm " we're gonna make great use out of you".

After that, he took you to the rest of the troop and you started intense training in nen, ren, and combat. The troop wasn't all good, only one of them was nice to you and that was hisoka he'd help you if you couldn't get up after a day of training.

After you had finished the basics you had found out that you were a conjurer who learned specialist, transmitter, and enhancer abilities Later on. They tried to push you to learn manipulation but you refused so they beat you and said this would happen if you kept refusing this went on for about a year and a half.

After that, you'd had enough you escaped you were sure they were looking for you so you went into hiding you were around 14 at the time you had been with the troop for four long years and you had finally escaped.

What were you gonna do now you didn't think your plan of escaping would actually work. So you went into the woods going into a town would be too obvious and the troop would find you.

So you'd live in the woods for the time being.

After a few weeks, you deemed it safe and went into a town you took up a job at a small shop to earn something to live off of. You had heard something about the upcoming hunter exam and decided to take it. You packed up a change of clothes

You put on the hood of your (f/c) hoodie in case someone in the troop was there and went to the dock. There you boarded a boat with some other men and you set sail for the exam. It started to rain but you didn't mind so you sat down next to the railing. It started to pour when the captain ordered everyone inside. When you got there you noticed everyone had seasickness well everyone except for a blonde guy in a hammock.

'Hm must have a strong stomach as well' you thought you sat down against the wall. After a few minutes, the captain came in. you sat up so you could pay attention "listen here, the storms gonna get worse from here on out, so if you're ready to give up their lifeboats outside take em as you please" he said.

A lot of people got up and left. The only people left were an old-looking man, a little boy, and the guy in the hammock.' hmmm thought there'd be more people than and this early to what a shame' you thought. "You four my quarters now," the captain said.

You four got up and went to the captain's quarters. When you got there he was sitting down at his desk."Why do you want to become a hunter?" the captain said. " I wanna become a hunter to see my dad. He was a hunter and left me as a baby so I wanna know why it was worth leaving his son" the little boy said 'wow no blunt answer there' the captain thought.

"And you three," he asked "none of your business" " would you like to know, " the blonde guy and old man said "to get revenge on a certain group that did some things," you said "okay so two move on two give up," the captain said.

"Now hold on a minute, " the blonde guy said "then why are ya here," the captain said the blonde guy sighed "I'm the last surviving kurta i want to exact revenge on the troop that killed my clan the phantom troupe more commonly known as the spiders i plan to kill them like they did my clan" he said. ' So I'm not the only one after the troupe' you thought.

" well i'm in it for the money hunters get paid loads of cash" the old man said 'selfish prick ' you thought " wow you really are selfish aren't you " the blonde boy said "why you little i'll end the kurta bloodline right now step outside" the old man said " my please, leorio "the blonde boy ' oh that's his name ' you thought " that's mister leorio to you punk".

"Kurapika will do " the blonde boy said ' well I guess there better than blonde guy and old man I guess but what's the kids name' you thought. "Im gon!"you heard 'that's his name' you thought "hi" you said blunty "who are the people your after" gon asked ' just come right out there and say it why don't you' you thought "the Phantom troupe " you said.

"Oh isn't kurapika going after them so maybe you two can help each other " gon said " yea maybe " you said " That'd be cool having both of you take them down!" he said " yea I suppose so, " you said.

\-----------------------------------------

\-----------------------

You all arrived at the exam site and received the numbers 403 , 404, 405, and 406. You had taken a seat near the wall when you spotted a certain pink clown "shit" you whispered ' why is he here fuck he can't see me ' you thought. 

You noticed the guys you came in with on the other side of the room gon signaling you over you had no choice but to go through the crowd so you started making your way through the crowd "didn't think i wouldn't notice you (y/n) did you" hisoka said. " Nope not at all hiso, so how pissed is chrollo" you asked hisoka, smiled his devilish grin "he's pretty mad if i say so myself " hisoka said.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from that bitch" you snickered people looked at you in awe for being friendly to the hostile clown, "i was so glad you escaped but chrollo said he'll have your head if they catch you," he said " well looks like i'll just not get caught " you said

Why is he talking to them?

This was what was running through kurapikas head why was (y/n) over there with that clown 

hey, guys, this is my first x reader fic so please give me feedback if you like it great please tell me so thanks!!//


End file.
